Tarash 514 and her host
by Anifan1
Summary: A background of my OC that I want to roleplay at some point in time. Everything's accurate and should be taken as seriously as the Animorphs books...if not more so. grins


**History of Tarash 514 **

**(with comments added by her host!)**

Disclaimer: Animorphs isn't mine. It belongs to KAA and Scholastic. Tarash 514, however, is my character. And Emily's me.

**Tarash 514 of the Hett Simplatt pool was possibly the most sly Yeerk in the entire empire.**

_Don't get too sure of yourself there, Tarash. There are probably other Yeerks who are just as sly, if not more so. How do you think they managed to get to be Vissers, or Council Members? _her host, Emily, interrupted.

_Emily, do you mind? I am _trying_ to write my autobiography!_ the Yeerk snapped back.

_No need to be so rude._ Emily sounded offended. _I'm just saying that those kinds of _

_generalizations are kind of iffy. You know, indicators of bad writing._

_Fine. I'll change it._

**Tarash 514 of the Hett Simplatt pool was an unusually sly Yeerk.**

**Her rank was Visser 5 and she was known for being very ruthless. No one would have ever suspected that she had formed the Peace Movement.**

**This she was, though. **

_Isn't that last part kind of repetitive? _Emily questioned.

_What are you, my beta reader?_ Tarash retorted. _I think it gives emphasis to the whole thing._

_I disagree. It's like saying, "You would never have guessed that she founded the Peace Movement. Which she did."_

_What's wrong with that?_ Tarash inquired.

Emily sighed. _It's repetitive. I told you already. Just…cut out the last sentence, okay? _

_If it will make you happy,_ the Yeerk sighed, and deleted the last part from the computer. She continued.

**She was a well-known murderer throughout the Yeerk empire, prone to killing with little to no reason.**

**What the Yeerks did not suspect was that she only killed Yeerks- not the hosts. She stunned them, and then sent them to live in an abandoned warehouse, where they would be made morph capable and be provided for.**

_Still a little confusing, _Emily mused.

_How do you mean?_

_I don't know…it just sounds awkward._

_All right. Let's try this again._

**Tarash never actually killed the host bodies. She would stun them with a Dracon beam, but make it appear as though it was on the highest setting. Once the Yeerk escaped, Tarash would slaughter it. She would send the host to a host refugee camp that she had started.**

**None of the Animorphs knew about Tarash 514, mainly because they were not involved in the workings of the Peace Movement.**

_Those jerks,_ Emily muttered.

_I know, I know, _Tarash soothed. _But they're probably dead. Except for Cassie, and she's the only one who really understood the movement, anyway._

_Um, Tarash, shouldn't you first say _what_ happened to the Animorphs and the Yeerks?_

_You are assuming our readers have not finished the series? Where would you get an idea like that? _Tarash sounded astonished.

_Well, there are some who stop mid-way through the books and then come into chatrooms and stuff wanting to know what happened in the books that they missed._

_But they aren't the type to read fanfiction after the series has been terminated for so long? Don't you just love that word, "terminated"? It sounds so deadly._ Tarash laughed.

_Tarash, you're starting to scare me. And given that you've been in my head for over four years, now, that's saying something._

_Sorry,_ the Yeerk apologized. _But you're the English major. I must have gotten some of my love of words from you…_

_Or you passed it onto me. Anyway, can we go on? This doesn't have much to do with the story._

_I thought you were the one who didn't care about plot existing in a story._

_Doesn't mean I want a ten page dialogue about the meanings of random words and how they relate to textual anxieties…_

_Well, we're finishing our second page now._

Since Emily did not respond to this, she continued.

**They were killed in battle with the One. Only Cassie survived. **

**In the meantime, there was discontent with how the Yeerk situation was being handled. Yeerks were forced to choose an animal form and then become a nothlit as that. Many Yeerks in the Peace Movement wished to stay with their hosts. Likewise with many of the hosts, even those whose Yeerks were not (strictly speaking) involved in the movement.**

**Tarash recognized this, and decided to form the Human (or Host) Yeerk Alliance. She had been living inside of Emily since nearly the beginning of the war, and the two of them had managed to sneak by unnoticed by using backup kandronas.**

**Many other Yeerks had been doing the same thing.**

_Okay, still seems a little out of place…_

_Yes, but we can't tell the whole story here. Besides, I rather like this as being mysterious, and you have to admit that you are as well, as times._

Emily blushed. _Tarash, that's not really the point. Just go on._

**There were rumors of rogue Yeerks hiding and taking hosts, so a group of famous psychologists decided to find these Yeerks and do a study on their effect on their hosts. They also wanted to study involuntary Controllers who had been freed.**

**Their results showed the scientists that humans with Yeerks were generally happier and well-adjusted. When other scientists tried to do the same study but prove the opposite, they found that they could not do so.**

**The case was taken to the Supreme Court and the court finally decided that Yeerks could infest humans, if these humans were voluntary. They also made up some agreements that all Yeerks in this position must live by, which were really examples of common sense.**

_If you were in the Peace Movement, that is. Otherwise, they were seen as crude, limiting, and barbaric._

_Oh, can I add that in?_ Tarash squealed. _That sounds _perfect

_Go ahead, _Emily laughed.

**If you were in the Peace Movement, that is. Otherwise, they were seen as crude, limiting, and barbaric.**

**Now, six months later, the HYA is doing very well. Originally, there were ten thousand Yeerks and five thousand willing hosts. Now, the number of hosts has extended well into the millions. Many other Yeerks had to be transported to Earth to keep up with the demand for hosts.**

**Tarash and Emily are still together (**_Gee, you THINK?! _Emily complained. _Given that we're having this conversation and all…_)**, and the HYA is currently working at getting Yeerks and their hosts equal rights in parts of the country. **

**For example, Yeerks want to be allowed to vote for themselves, and not just share a vote with their host.**

**Emily is an insane college student whose friends must think is crazy, but tolerate her anyway.**

_For now, at any rate,_ Emily laughed.

Tarash smiled indulgently.

**Tarash has managed to keep her rank as Visser Five, and hopes that one day she will be able to advance even further.**

_That's it?_ Emily questioned. _Kind of a spooky ending there, don't you think?_

_Fine, I'll add another line._

**Stay tuned for the adventure of Tarash 514 and Emily, right here on !**

Emily groaned. _You aren't really going to keep it that way, are you?_

_It's funny. And this is _my_ autobiography, after all, _Tarash reminded her host.

_I know, but it sounds so cheesy!_

_If you let me keep it, we can go to the market and buy ice cream sandwiches,_ the Yeerk promised.

_Ice cream sandwiches! Yum! Okay, the ending stays, _Emily agreed, despite her better judgment.

**The End**


End file.
